Not your fault
by microsophie
Summary: Waiting behind those huge golden doors was all he could do. HOw can you be expected to be a King if you can't protect the ones you love. Very short OS


A short OS, I hope you'll like it. Please excuse my English, as it is not my Mother tongue :) Hope you will understand everything though. Enjoy and plese review if you liked it!

I don't own anything exept the idea

* * *

Thor sat near his Mother, praying whatever God or Norn could hear him.

 _Don't let him die, please don't let him die._

It has been a dreadfull day. When his father had announced that Loki and himself would follow their father at war, Thor had barely been able to contain himself. It was not their first battle indeed, not even their first war, but the actual war against the Vanir has been one of the biggest in a very long time, and Thor had felt so proud that their father trusted them enough to let them fight at his side. Even if Loki had been much less happy about it.

 _-What an amazing day Brother!_

 _-I guess so, sighed Loki, turning the page of his book._

 _-How can you not be excited! This is a big day for us! We're going to fight alongside our father!_

 _-I'm never excited at the idea of killing people Thor, plus, you could be hurt, you could die, and I wouldn't survive that._

 _Thor had smiled and patted his brother's shoulder._

 _-I am not planning on dying now brother._

 _-Who does? I don't want to die._

 _-You won't. I will protect you._

 _-You will?_

 _-Of course, I am your big brother, that's what I do. Loki had smiled fondly at his brother before getting up._

 _-I believe you. To war then?_

 _-To war!_

Thor looked at his bloodied hands, not even trying to stop them from shaking. The dried blood made him feel incredibly uncomfortable, yet he didn't want to wash it, it felt to him if he was letting it go. Letting _him_ go. And he won't do that. He wanted to believe he could survive. He looked at his armor and saw a tear fall on it.

 _-New armor? Had wondered Loki._

 _-Brand new! You like it?_

 _-It looks good. Nice cape._

 _-Do I look like a warrior?_

 _-You look like a king._

 _-And you look like the best sorcerer of the nine realms._

 _-Because I am!_

 _Thor laughed and pushed his brother lightly. The push didn't seem strong to him, but Loki still almost lost his balance._

 _-Carefull you oaf! Don't hurt me before I go to war. Leave it to the Vanir._

 _-They won't hurt You. I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever._

 _He had meant it. Both of them were far too young to die. Loki had barely reached 500 years old, he still had a child's face, so pure, so soft, yet he was a man now. A warrior. A prince. Not the crown prince though. Thor knew Loki was pissed about it, it was ovious, even if his brother tried to hide it. For the first time of his life, Thor could see right through his mask. And he knew his brother was hurt._

 _-You will be a great king Thor. The greatest probably._

 _-Will you be at my side?_

 _-Always_

The tears ran freely on his cheeks now. A soft sob escaped his lips and he opened his eyes to watch the golden doors in front of him. He felt his mother take him in her arms and for the first time in so many years, he let her do it. He let her hold him like if he was a child again and cried against her. He felt like the time had stopped. Behind these doors, his brother was dying. And it was his fault.

 _-You're ready Loki?_

 _Thor had waited for an answer a few seconds, and since none came, he turned his head to his brother._

 _-Loki?_

 _-I... I'm not sure._

 _Thor droped his eyes to Loki's hand, holding his dagger so thight his knuckles were turning white._

 _-I don't know if I'm able to do that Thor. This isn't a simple fight. This is war. We could be hurt, we could die, Father could die, you could die_

 _-Indeed, you've said so before..._

 _-And I meant it! I couldn't live without you by my side Thor._

 _Thor had smiled and had slowly taken his brother in his arm, before pushing his forehead on Loki's and loking their eyes._

 _-I've told you before Loki. I will protect you. I will give my life for you, but I won't die, and you either._

 _Loki smiled._

 _-So you've got my back?_

 _-Always_

Thor could only cry harder. It didn't happen like it was supposed to.

-It's not your fault sweetheart.

-If he dies...

-Don't say that. Your brother is strong, he is fighting. We don't know what's going to happen, we can't assume anything yet. Let the healers do their job.

-I am affraid Mother.

-Me too. I am so affraid too Thor.

 _This was the biggest battle Thor had ever seen. Soldiers were falling all around him. Yet he didn't had the time to focus on the other soldiers. He kept fighting for his life. What was so most horrible for him was that he couldn't see Loki anymore. How was he supposed to protect his little brother if he couldn't even see him. But he would soon realise that he would have prefered not to see him._

 _They had been fighting for what felt like days. The battle was coming to an end, the ennemies were going back to their safe place, and Thor was hitting the last Vanir men coming to him. He was exausted. His whole body was aching and he couldn't wait to lie down. When he had hit the last man, Thor dropped his hammer and looked around him. So many men had died today, the loss was great, and the war wasn't even over yet._

 _He prepared to go back to the tent when he heard someone scream his name. Not just someone. Loki. But the sound took too long to reach his tired brain. He felt strong arms push him and then he heard a gasp. Thor froze and turned around to see Loki turning his back to him, facing a dying Vanir. Slowly, Loki turned around to face his brother. First Thor saw his brother's pale face, he saw the fear in his eyes, the shock, but also something else. Pain._

 _The youngest fell to his knees and finally, Thor saw it. An arrow. There was an arrow through his brother's body. Loki had taken an arrow that was supposed to reach him. Thor fell in front of him and caugh him just before he droped to the floor._

 _-No no no no... mutured Thor._

 _Loki kept his eyes fixed on his big bother, and a tear ran down his cheak._

 _-Stay with me Loki stay with me._

 _Loki tried to speak but could only choke on his own blood. Thor cried for help and saw a few soldiers running to him._

 _-Calm down Loki, it's alright, you're gonna be fine._

 _Thor could only watch, trying to stop the blood from dripping from his brother's body. The soldiers came to them and Thor helped them to bring him to the healers, quickly traveling by the Bifrost. All the way he held his hand, both of them covered in blood, but just before they could arrive at the healing room, Thor felt his brother let go of his hand. He tried to catch his look, but Loki closed his eyes._

 _Thor heard the healers screem, and Loki completely let go of his grasp. The soldiers stopped the crown prince from going further. Far away, Thor could only hear a few words from the healers. "Heart, stop, dying". Thor dropped to his knees._

-I told him I had his back. I told him I would protect him.

-It's not your fault Thor.

-It is my fault Mother.

-No.

Thor turned his head to see his father coming to them.

-Did they give any news?

Frigga shook her head. Odin sighed and sat down before taking his head in his hands. Thor could see he was worried sick for his youngest. If Loki survived, he would have to tell him.

-It's not your fault Thor, said his father. Loki choose to do it, and I am proud of him. Your brother is strong, he will fight for his life and he will go through it. And if he doesn't...

-Odin don't say that!

-He will go to Valhallah and be in peace.

At his words, a healer came out and made them a sign to ask them to come.

-Stay here Thor, said Frigga.

Thor obeyed, watched his parents disappear behind the golden doors and waited for what seemed like hours. Finally, Odin came out and looked at him, showing no feeling on his face.

-Come my son.

Thor stood slowly. What would he find behind these doors? He made his way to his Father, who nodded and let him go through. When he got inside, he saw all the healers and his Mother standing and talking around a bed. He couldn't see if his brother was moving. He couldn't see if his brother was _alive_. He wanted to scream at them to go away, but he stayed calm and kept walking. Suddently, they all turned their head to him and stopped talking. There was a very big silence before they all stood on the side. Finally, before him, Thor could see his brother smiling weakly at him.

-Good thing you had my back, you big oaf.


End file.
